Fluoroscopic imaging equipments currently available for picking up a tomographic image, which is fluoroscopic image data of a patient, includes a Computed Tomography (CT) scanner, a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) equipment, a Positron Emission Tomography (PET) equipment, and an ultrasonic diagnostic equipment. Also, medical equipments that pick up a vascular image, which is another fluoroscopic image data of the patient, include a CT angiographic equipment, a Magnetic Resonance Angiographic (MRA) equipment, and so forth.
When one of such equipments is used, the patient often undergoes an injection of a medical liquid (or simply liquid as the case may be), also called a medical fluid, such as a contrast medium or physiological saline, and liquid injector that automatically execute the injection are currently in practical use. A popular liquid injector retains a liquid syringe loaded with the liquid, and a piston member is press-inserted into the cylinder member of the syringe to thereby inject the liquid into the patient's body.
Although the imaging diagnostic apparatus can work on a stand-alone basis, normally a fluoroscopic imaging system is constituted, including the imaging diagnostic apparatus as part thereof. Such fluoroscopic imaging system also includes an imaging management unit and a data storage unit, respectively connected to the imaging diagnostic apparatus.
The imaging management unit, generally called a Radiology Information System (hereinafter, RIS) or alike, serves to manage imaging order data used for picking up a fluoroscopic image data of the patient, in other words shooting a fluoroscopic image and thereby generating the fluoroscopic image data of the patient. The imaging order data include, for example, an imaging job identity (ID) which is exclusive identification data, identification data of the imaging diagnostic apparatus, identification data of the patient, date and time of the start and finish of the imaging. Meanwhile, the imaging order, also called an inspection order in actual medical sites.
The imaging order data is provided to the imaging diagnostic apparatus from the imaging management unit. The imaging diagnostic apparatus then picks up the fluoroscopic image data of the patient in correspondence with the imaging order data. The fluoroscopic image data is allocated with at least a part of the imaging order data in the imaging diagnostic apparatus, and output to the data storage unit.
The data storage unit, generally called a Picture Archive and Communication System (PACS) or alike, stores therein the fluoroscopic image data allocated with the imaging order data.
To the data storage unit, an image viewer, generally called a viewer, is connected. The image viewer reads out the fluoroscopic image data utilizing, for example, the imaging order data as the retrieval key, and displays that fluoroscopic image data.
It is to be noted that the imaging management unit is usually engaged in managing a plurality of imaging order data. Accordingly, one of the plurality of imaging order data managed by the imaging management unit has to be selectively provided to the imaging diagnostic apparatus. For this purpose, the imaging management unit is designed either as a push-type or as a pull-type.
The push-type imaging management unit selects one of the plurality of imaging order data under the management, for example through manual operation by the operator. The push-type imaging management unit transmits, upon receipt of a response request for the imaging order data from the imaging diagnostic apparatus, the selected one of the imaging order data, in response thereto.
To the pull-type imaging management unit, the imaging diagnostic apparatus transmits an order retrieval key with the response request for the imaging order data. The order retrieval key is composed of an imaging job ID for example, of the imaging order data.
Then the imaging management unit retrieves the imaging order data with the order retrieval key, and transmits the imaging order data thus retrieved as response to the imaging diagnostic apparatus. Upon receipt of the legitimate imaging order data, the imaging diagnostic apparatus picks up the fluoroscopic image data of the patient in correspondence with the imaging order data.
On the other hand, in the case where a plurality of imaging order data is retrieved and returned, the imaging diagnostic apparatus selects one of the plurality of imaging order data received, through manual operation by the operator for example.
In addition, once the imaging order data transmitted by the imaging management unit is fixed in the imaging diagnostic apparatus as above, such effect is notified to the imaging management unit. Accordingly, with the pull-type imaging management unit also, the imaging order data used for picking up the fluoroscopic image by the imaging diagnostic apparatus can be identified.
Regarding the foregoing fluoroscopic imaging system, various proposals have been made (for example, patent documents 1 and 2).
[Patent document 1] JP-A No. 2001-101320
[Patent document 2] JP-A No. 2005-198808